Speedster On Speed Dial
by Dr. Nguyen
Summary: Sex on the beach. Twelve o'clock sharp. Roy. Kid Flash/Wally, Red Arrow/Roy, & Robin/Dick


**A/N:** This is for MyLittleBird, who was the first to review Spandex Naked. She was also the one who wanted a fanfic about Kid Flash and Robin, using the quote as the plot bunny or something. I hope you like it, MyLittleBird.

* * *

><p><strong>Speedster On Speed Dial<strong>

The sun was shining a bit too brightly for Dick, even with sunglasses on.

He wanted to wear his usual shades, the ones that Bruce had gotten him when he first joined the team. Instead, he wore these aviator sunglasses which his friend, Wally, had bought for him when he was in California. They were these blue, gradient lens, held together by white frames. Its temple arms were so thin, so frail, that Dick was tempted to put them back into his glasses case.

But his redhead friend insisted that the sun spectacles were a gift, a souvenir that Dick could have. And it wasn't often, to receive something from someone like Wally. Wally had to be conscious about what he had spent, so his presents were always either practical or relevant to the receiver.

So to show his appreciation, Dick wore them. "Looks like there's going to be a big one soon."

Blue eyes went back to Wally, who was lying on his stomach. In front of Dick was a freckled back, which he squirted a generous amount of sunblock on, and rubbed every speckle he saw. Black eyelashes fluttered, the scent of cherries were stirring up uneasy feelings inside.

"Yeah," said Wally. Green eyes looking afar, particularly at the ocean. "I'll be right back."

Dick found himself on his own butt, instead of Wally's, when the ginger suddenly got up and took off. A pair of orange goggles dangled around the freckled neck, already making their way up to where those jade eyes were. Behind the redhead was a trail of footprints and kicked up sand.

"But I wasn't done." Dick sighed, breathing in what was left of his friend's presence.

Sweet fragrance lingering off his hands, the pink bottle not too far from him. Dick started to apply some on himself, when he looked up.

Off in the distance was Wally, sloshing through with a surfboard under his arm. He was already waist deep into the sea, when the redhead got onto his longboard and began to ride along the tides. A few seconds later, the big wave came in. Across the large body of water, Wally surfed beneath the rising and falling of it until the wave itself overlapped.

The raven took his eyes off of Wally for a moment, eying at his own legs that were now smothered in scented lotion. Maybe he should had used his own sunscreen.

His friend winked at a couple of the girls that were passing by, before jogging back to where he sat. "Did you see that?"

He nodded, as his hands rummaged through his bag. The sun cream was navy blue, Dick recalled. And when he found it, Wally snagged it from him.

"Blueberries?" Wally blurted out, holding the bottle in one hand.

Behind the redhead was his surfboard, standing up and stuck into the sand. It was unsurprisingly yellow on the front, and red on the back with a yellow lighting bolt on the back. Must had been custom made, Dick figured.

"What's wrong with blueberries?" cerulean eyes glared, a glare similar to the Batman himself. The thirteen year old was hoping it had the same effect.

After all, Alfred always provided the best, and only the best in any occasion. Especially for today.

"It smells nice," chuckled the fifteen year old. He took the bottle away, and placed the two sun lotions beside each other. "just like Roy's, his is raspberries."

Dick shook his head, as he brought out some of the dishes that Alfred had made for them. He secured a ham sandwich and a few chicken kebabs for himself, while Wally ravaged the rest, along with the tuna salad, the pumpkin lasagna, and the potato casserole. The raven had to wipe his friend's mouth with a handkerchief when they were finished. For some reason it irked him, the way the redhead sat there, smiling like an idiot. Dick tried to rub the smile away, but Wally smiled even wider and longer at him. He gave up, deciding to divide their dessert instead. The two of them ate their share of brownies, sipping apple juice here and there, as hands were slapped for attempted theft, successful or not.

"You know," said Wally, who went back to blowing a bit, before continuing on. "I wouldn't mind doing it with a speedster."

Both shovel and bucket were dropped. "W-what?"

"Seriously," he huffed, his thumb covering the valve. Wally was in the middle of oral inflation with the beach ball. "wouldn't you want to have sex with the fastest man alive?"

The thirteen year old picked up his shovel, and began to shove sand into the bucket. Only to flip it over, and pull it off.

Keywords like fastest and man and alive went through his head, searching for a name, a face, anything.

"You don't mean Jay," Dick blurted out. "do you?"

Jay came into mind because he was like, the first Flash. The one who had started the whole Flash legacy. And he was old, old enough to be redhead's grandfather.

"Dude," the raven took that as a no. "..I was talking about Barry."

There was a pause. Everything stopped at once. The two of them froze in their positions. Their breathes were slow, and kind of heavy.

Wally and Barry? As a couple? Having speed sex?

"Are you serious?" baby blue eyes gawking into pine green ones.

Wally? Into super fast, strong, old men?

"Yeah," in a voice so low, so deep. So masculine. "I mean it."

Dick tried to relate to the concept, but it was hard.

Bruce and him? As lovers? Having sexy time?

The raven sat there, building a sand castle in silence. He was speechless, and the longer it went on, the more holes he dug up. And these indescribable feelings, he wasn't sure what to do with them, besides burying them into the holes he had made earlier.

His blue eyes wandered off to where his friend was. Wally was trying to blow his boyish blush away, and into the beach ball. He stopped blowing when the ball was full, and held it, burying his face against the plastic material. Dick had to look away, when he finally recognized what he had felt.

That, and silence was something the two weren't used to at all.

Somehow they were saved by a familiar ringtone. "It's Roy."

Wally rolled onto his back, his left arm stretching over to where his gym bag was. He pulled out a yellow cell phone with his right hand, green eyes taking in what it said. Lying there on top of him was the beach ball, as his left arm kept it from falling off.

"Is it an emergency?" Dick asked, crawling over to where Wally was.

His thumbs were in the middle of typing up a text message. He managed to send a quick reply, by the time Dick sat down beside him.

"Says he wants to meet up," Wally answered, in a bawdy tone. "and get down and dirty."

Both boys chuckled. "Roy would never say that."

"Yeah, you're right," the redhead resisted a punch at the shoulder. "but that's pretty much what he had meant."

The two boys got up, holding hands. Dick was about to let go, when Wally held on, and pulled him closer.

"So, you in," green eyes turning somewhat lewd. "or out?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I am a disclaimer of any of the characters mentioned in this, as they belong to DC Comics and their original creators. Could credit me for the effort if you want. Much thanks to MyLittleBird for the prompt.


End file.
